


Li in Ba Sing Se (Comic)

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Brainwashing, Dai Li agents, Gen, Tea Zuko, zuko as li
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: Brain washed Zuko meets the Gaang while brainwashed. Also he is serving T E A.
Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678615
Comments: 32
Kudos: 137





	1. Zuko chucks a man out of a window, but for good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOES OUT FOR KOA! I scrapped the previous two (technically three) pages for a much cleaner and, sadly, less vague beginning, but I'll have this as a series and the "part two" will be the scrapped pages and also sketches (cause I like to look at sketches and compare them to the final work). I'll have each page as a chapter. Also do you wanna name the Dai Li agent that pops up in the next page? I'll send you the picture via discord.
> 
> Also I apologize to anyone who knows how to properly layout a comic page, as I have no clue how to put together a page that flows well. This started out way worse than it looks before I realized borders were a thing and should be used.

Edit: Pak: “Li, you’re a newly recruited Dai Li agent. An excellent fighter....As one of our scouters found out when the tea shop you were employed at....experienced a, uh, “rowdy” costumer.”


	2. Zuko invents the salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this thing done yesterday, but I was having computer troubles and couldn't get on to post this. I'm very sorry for the terrible coloring in the last panel. I don't have a really light tan or sand color so I used a colored pencil which I am terrible at coloring with. Also, if anyone is interested, the Dai Li's name is Pak Mi Sook or 박 미숙. (And I have it in Korean name order. I don't know what her first name means, but I like the sound of it. Pak is a common last name. Also the last name of my gym teacher.) Also fun fact! When saluting (in the US) don't show your thumb or you are surrendering.

Edit: Pak: “I know you were probably expecting a more exciting first job, but....can you serve tea for the war meeting?”

Li: “No problem ma’am! I can go serve tea for the meeting!”


End file.
